From Here To Eternity
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Sequel to 'Free To Be Me'. If you havent read it, I would recommend you do. Cas and Dean have been together two years and are getting hitched. A few snags, everything is going wrong, everyone is interfering and the small wedding they hoped for is getting out of control. Destiel Sam/Gabe Charlie/Meg Lucifer/Balthazar. Sounds corny? It is...but you'll love it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Look Look! Its the sequel! How happy are all you guys? Thanks for all the reviews of encouragment for my other stories. Ya'll are great. x**

**Anywhore (thank you ****Biku-sensei-sez-meow) this is the delightful sequel to 'Free to Be Me'. Would insist that you read that one first or some important details may be lost to you. Don't worry about angst because it is none existent in this story. Most you'll get are my poor characters having severe meltdowns due to things that I cannot talk about…lest I ruin the entire plot for you. So without further ado, take your seats, put on your reading glasses (if you need them) and enjoy the show! LOVE YA BITCHES! **

**Disclaimer: own sod all yady, yady yada! **

Chapter 1 As Romantic As I'll Ever Get

"Cas!" Dean Winchester had, had one shit day at work. His new boss was a pain in the ass and had been on his back since he clocked in at eight that morning. He had come home, intending to find his boyfriend perched on the couch, reading one of his favourite books, studying or passed out, like he normally was at this time. But the house was in total darkness. No Cas, no nothing.

He walked from room to room, searching for a note that Cas might have left for him. It wasn't like his to not be home at this time of night. Eventually Dean gave up and headed to their bedroom. Believing that Cas might have actually managed to put _himself_ to bed. Not that Dean was complaining about the many times he had carried him up to their love nest. He quite enjoyed it actually.

He turned the light on and began stripping out of his work uniform. He really did hate his job. He didn't like being in a suit and he hated being cramped up in some shitty little office all day. But while Cas was studying for his dream job, one of them had to bring home to bacon. Again, he wasn't complaining. He would work round the clock if it made Cas happy. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, forgetting that he had left it on silent during his shift.

"Shit!" He hissed, noticing he had missed ten calls from Castiel already. This was call eleven. "Hey, babe." He said when he answered.

"_Dean, what time will you be home?"_ Cas asked.

"I'm home now. I was just about to ask you the same thing." He replied and rested the phone on his shoulder so he could pull on his house trousers. Or as Cas liked to call them 'his big belly pants'. The elastic working miracles, no matter how much food he consumed.

"_You are?"_ Came a panicked reply. _"Where are you?"_

"In the bedroom. Why, where are you?" He asked feeling slightly suspicious all of a sudden.

"_In the garden. Why where you walking around in the dark? I didn't see any lights go on."_ Came the accusing reply.

"I thought you might have been asleep on the couch, were you usually are. Didn't want to wake you." Dean replied.

"_Ok well, come down and join me."_

"Ok, I'll be down in two minutes. Just need to finish getting changed." He replied and went to hang up.

"_DEAN!"_ He pulled the phone back to his ear at the sound of Castiel's distress.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"_Don't you dare put those fucking trousers on!"_ Dean laughed and hung up. But obediently went over to the closet and picked out something else.

?/?/?/?/?

The garden was in total darkness but Dean strained his eyes and hesitated when he saw more than one shadow moving. He could also hear the distinct sound of giggling.

"Cas?" He called out. The giggling got a little louder and Dean reached for a nearby shovel. Hey, there was no harm in being cautious…especially if his man was in trouble. "Cas?"

Castiel walked up behind Dean, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, biting his hand to keep from laughing. Dean was stood poised ready to attack. The shadows in the garden could clearly see Cas standing behind Dean, which made them giggle all the louder.

"Now, now Dean. I don't think it would be good idea to bash our guest's heads in." Dean whipped round, shovel still in hand and looked at Castiel standing behind him. His body immediately relaxed when he saw him. But he looked at him quizzically.

"Guests?" He asked and watched as Cas reached up and flipped a switch inside the doorway, lighting up the garden and revealing everyone who was there.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered and jumped out of their hiding places. Everyone Dean cared about was there. Balthazar, Lucifer, Charlie, Meg, Luna, Sam, Gabriel (though he wouldn't admit he cared about him), His old school friends Jo and Benny, Ellen (Jo's mother), Bobby and Dean and Sam's mother. He grinned at the sight of all of them. It had been too long since they had all been together.

"Surprise." Cas whispered in his ear and wrapped his arms around him, grinning when he felt Dean shiver against him.

"You got me." He grinned and turned his head to kiss the man on the lips. Two years. That's how long he had, had this amazing man in his life. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was. No, he could. Because Cas continued to remind him of that everyday.

"Thank you for not wearing the pants." Cas added.

"With the amount of eating and drinking I'm going to do now, I may need them." Dean replied and laughed when he heard the man groan behind him.

?/?/?/?/?

"Presents! Time for presents!" Gabriel cheered as everyone was now sat at the large table in the garden. Everyone had ate their fill and were now enjoying the comfortable buzz that was alcohol.

"Calm down, Gabe." Sam muttered and grabbed his lover by the shoulders, pulling him back down into his seat. Dean's mother, Mary, was the first to hand over a present.

"It's just a little something." She smiled at him. He tore open the paper and a large grin spread across his face. It was a photo album, filled with pictures of her and John, then the four of them as a family and then finally pictures of him and Castiel. "I thought you could finish it off." She smiled at him. He stood and reach across the table to gently kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." He said and handed the album round for people to look at.

"Good God, Dean. That was definitely a hair don't!" Gabriel teased, looking at one of Dean's high school photos.

Jo and Ellen had put in together to buy him a new leather jacket, Lucifer and Balthazar had bought him vouchers for motorbike lessons, insisting that he and Cas still hadn't 'rode off into the sunset together', Gabriel and Sam had provided the birthday cake and gave Dean some cash as well and Charlie and Meg had bought him a new phone.

"The one you have is outdated and crap! This is a new model! It means you'll be able to see the photos and videos of Luna. Instead of calling me and asking me why your phone keeps freezing!" Charlie snapped playfully. Dean reached over and hugged the two of them, placing a soft kiss on Luna's head. The excitement had worn off for her a long time ago. She was currently asleep on Meg's lap.

"I believe that's everyone." Cas stated moving to clear the table of any extra dishes.

"Hold on a minute, sailor!" Balthazar shouted in a slight slur. "You didn't get him anything?"

"Dean will get my gift later." Cas replied and a lot of the party guests began giggling and wolf whistling.

"Not in front of my mother, please!" Dean hissed at him. He looked at Mary, who had a slight blush on her cheeks. But she appeared to be laughing as much as everyone else.

"Just because I am your mother does not make me dense! Remember I was the one who used to clean your bed sheets." She teased and Dean turned bright red with embarrassment. It didn't matter how old he got, his mother could still make him feel like a teenager.

"_Mom!"_ He groaned and buried his head in his hands. He looked over at Sam, through his fingers, and glared at him as he laughed. "I don't know what your laughing at. She had to clean yours twice a week to get the stains out!"

A food fight quickly followed.

?/?/?/?

Dean waved to the last of the guests, as they drove home and then returned to the garden, grabbing a bin bag on the way, to help Cas clean up the mess.

"Leave it, I don't mind cleaning it." Cas said as he turned to see Dean lifting the remains of cake off the table.

"I'm not leaving you to do it all yourself." Dean replied. He scooped up the last of the cake and then moved to help Cas collect the empty bottles. "You'd think being family, they would have a little more respect to where they threw the trash." He huffed slightly, fishing an empty bottle out of the rose bush. He loved the garden and had worked a long time to get it looking so good. The two of them had recently upgraded to a three bedroom house. Dean's old apartment had become cramped for space since he and Cas had moved in together.

"I do believe when you hit Gabriel in the face with the last of your beer, all bets were off." Cas replied with a grin that Dean returned. "I have some news." He added.

"Oh?" Dean replied and stopped his fight with the balloon that was stuck in the neighbours tree.

"I may have found some work." He replied.

"How?" Dean asked walking over to wrap his arms around him.

"It isn't anything much. Ellen offered to give me a few hours at the Roadhouse, seeing as Jo is going back to college and my classes are coming to an end." He smiled. "Bar work is something I'm familiar with."

"Cas, you've got a lot of studying to do for your final. I don't want you overdoing it." Dean sighed.

"You mean the way you are overdoing it?" He retorted. "You think I like not being able to help with the bills, or supply anything to the house?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Dean felt guilty now. Like he always did when they talked about money.

"I know you didn't." Cas replied. "But I'm taking the job. Just until my exams are over and I find work in my field." Cas had finally resumed his studying to be a physical therapist. After much persuading from Dean. Thankfully, with his previous training, he was able to skip a few classes ahead. He was nearly done.

?/?/?/?/?

It took them almost two hours to get the garden back to normalcy. Dean carried the last of the bags out to the bins, while Cas went upstairs to grab a quick shower. He slumped his shoulders slightly and groaned at the tension in them. The night had been great, but he was glad it was over as he was ready to fall asleep right where he was standing.

He walked back into the house and headed into the bedroom. The steam and silence coming from the bathroom signalled that Cas was finished with his shower. He came walking out with nothing but a towel around his waist and Dean couldn't help but groan at the sight. Cas smiled at him and walked over to wrap his arms around his body.

"Would you like your present now?" He asked and nuzzled Dean's neck. Dean groaned again and nodded his head. He couldn't believe that after all this time, Cas still turned him on this much. "Ok… its in the box behind you."

Dean frowned and turned around. Sure enough behind him on the floor was a small box, wrapped in birthday paper. How had he not noticed it before.

"You might want to open it quick, Dean." Cas insisted. Dean frowned again and walked over. He made to rip the paper, but realised that the box had no bottom to it. So he carefully lifted it off the ground, shocked into silence by what he saw.

"He's only ten weeks old." Cas explained. "I promise he wasn't in there the whole time. Sam and Gabriel looked after him last night, he was hidden upstairs until the party was over. I just put the box over him before you came into the room." Dean didn't know what to say as the Husky pup slowly walked over and nuzzled his hand.

"I love you." He muttered and Castiel grinned at him.

"Are you talking to me or him?" He asked jokingly.

"Not sure." Dean teased back.

"Got a name for him?" Cas asked as he crouched down to pet the dog's ear.

"Maximus!" Dean replied with a look of sheer delight on his face.

"Is that his full name?" Cas asked and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not!" Dean laughed. "He is Maximus The Destroyer….Max for short." Castiel laughed and kissed his head affectionately. _How could someone be so cute?_ And he wasn't referring to the dog.

?/?/?/?/

Once Max was settled into his bed for the night and Dean went to get a shower, Cas made a move to tidy the bedroom. Dean's work clothes were still lying about the room. He could handle a lot of things, but he couldn't stand mess.

"Dean, I'm throwing you clothes in the washing machine!" He called through the bathroom door. He heard the water turning off and the sound of Dean slipping a sliding in the shower.

"Wait!" Dean yelled just as Cas reached down to lift his work trousers. The bathroom door was swung open and both men jumped. Dean looked down in panic and Cas followed his gaze. A small black box was lying on the floor, having fallen out of his trousers. Cas bent down and picked it up.

"Dean, you bought me earrings." He joked, but he could feel his hands shaking and his voice stutter slightly.

"You weren't meant to see that yet." Dean replied looking down at his feet. In his rush to get his work clothes off and get down to the garden to see Cas, he forgot to hide it.

He sighed slightly and walked over to his partner, taking the box from his hand. He then lowered himself down onto one knee and looked up at him.

"Believe me when I say I had a much better plan than this. But, I guess this will have to do. I'm sure you could think of a better proposal than me on the bedroom floor, in a towel." Cas grinned and quickly wiped away his tears. "But, Castiel Novak, I love you. I love everything about you…even though you are related to Gabriel…but I'll take the _bad_ with the good. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Cas stood staring at him for a moment as he pulled a gold band out of the box and held it up to his finger, not putting it on until he got his answer.

"You're wrong, Dean." Cas replied and Dean paled slightly, thinking he was about to get rejected. "I couldn't think of a better proposal. Of course I'll marry you." Dean slipped the ring on his finger and then stood to pull him in for a kiss. Cas yelped when Dean picked him up and spun him around the room. The two of them laughing when Max jumped up and began barking at their antics, pulling on the towel around Dean's waist until it fell to the floor.

_Oh yeah,_ Dean thought, _best birthday ever._

**Annnnnnnd DONE! Chapter one of the new story complete. Maybe I should get ill more often. So what's the thoughts. We like? We Hate? I promise there will be more humour, a little drama and a lot of smut to come in future chapters. Please review and make the ill author feel all happy inside. X**


	2. Chapter 2

**So along with the update on the 'Win A Date' story, I thought I'd be extra nice and update this one too. Aren't I just all sugar and spice. Hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to click on that little message bar at the bottom of the page…yeah that one…the one that says review Hahaha.**

**P.S: Annie shame on you. Of course there'll be cliff-hangers. What sort of Demon would I be if I didn't leave you hangin'?**

Chapter 2 Celebrate and Noisy Neighbours

"You!" Dean froze at the sound of Gabriel's voice. He looked up to see the smaller man barrelling towards him with a look of pure rage on his face.

"Gabriel!" Castiel yelled at him from behind the bar. Dean had come to visit his husband-to-be at work. He hadn't expected to get abuse from his, in Dean's opinion, smaller and less attractive cousin. The little guy was running across the bar at him, like a bull seeing red.

He rammed into Dean with full force, not giving Dean time to think and move out of the way. The both landed with a thud on the floor. Dean finding his hands pinned above his head and the air royaly knocked out of him. A position he only favoured when it was Cas doing the pinning and the air stealing.

"What the hell, Gabe?!" He panted and tried to wriggle free. But damn the guy must be have been on a sugar high because Dean couldn't shake him off.

"Gabriel, get off him!" Castiel yelled, but he couldn't come round to help. Customers needed to be severed and, to be honest, he found the whole thing amusing.

"You didn't ask my permission!" Gabriel hissed at Dean, glaring down at him.

"What?" Dean snapped, staring up at him. "Permission for what?"

"As Castiel's only living family member, who gives a crap about his well being, you should have asked my permission before popping the question!" He snapped, but Dean caught the flare of humour in his eyes.

"I thought we were going to tell everyone together?" Dean shouted over Gabriel's shoulder, making the smaller man flinch at how loud he was.

"Sorry." Came Castiel's response. "I forgot to hide the ring…didn't really want to take it off!" Dean smiled slightly and let his head slump back onto the floor, trying to ignore what ever sticky substance was attaching to his hair.

"You can get off me now, Gabe." He grinned at him. "You made your point." He struggled to move but Gabriel refused to budge.

"No!" He grinned down at him. "Ask now." Dean glared at him.

"In this position? In front of all these people?" He asked in annoyance.

"Are you trying to say you are embarrassed to be marrying my cousin?" Gabriel snapped at him, still grinning slightly.

"No, I'm saying it would look unusual to ask for your cousin's hand in marriage while you are straddling me on the floor of a bar!" Dean hissed. Gabriel laughed, planted a wet kiss on his cheek and then stood. He held a hand out to Dean, who slapped it away and pulled himself up. Not missing the way the floor seemed to be clinging onto his leather jacket.

"If this jacket is damaged Ellen and Jo will string you up!" He snapped at him.

"Ask now!" Gabriel demanded, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. A sure sign that he was pumped on sugar and way too excited.

"Fine." Dean sighed and looked over at Castiel who was leaning across the bar and grinning at him. "Gabriel, may I have Castiel's hand in marriage, please?"

Gabriel stood, looking thoughtful for a minute, then turned his face up in disgust. "Hell no! He can do better!"

?/?/?/?/?

"To Castiel and Dean, may they have many happy years together!" Ellen cheered as everyone raised their glasses. The bar had long since closed, but the friends had all stayed together to celebrate. Dean had already called his mother to let her know. But she had declined to come out, the party from the night before leaving her a little hungover. She also insisted that one night of Gabriel's antics was enough for her. The guy was starting to get a complex.

"So come on, Dean!" Jo called, as she cleared the last of the bottles from the tables. "How did you propose? All romantic like, or did you just grunt like a caveman and throw the ring at him?" She teased and everyone laughed, seeing how pink Dean's face went.

"That's private!" He replied, taking a long swig of his beer.

"Must have been a disaster then." Sam laughed. "He would be bragging otherwise."

"Like I said…'private'." Dean hissed at him.

"Cas? You tell us. Was it everything you hoped for?" Jo asked, taking a seat next to him.

"And more." He replied and pulled Dean against him for a kiss.

"So tell us! Come on, I never get to hear romantic crap! Anyone who comes in here just tries to feel my ass or…they're Gabriel!"

"Hey!" Came the protest. "I'm fucking adorable, bitch!" He snapped and Sam wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes you are." He insisted and Gabriel immediately snuggled into him.

"Cas! Spill!" She snapped.

"Well…I…" Now it was his turn to blush.

"Oh, it was a disaster…what, did you find the ring by accident or something?" Sam laughed. He looked at Dean's reaction and laughed all the harder. "He did, didn't he? You idiot, why didn't you hide it better?"

"I forgot, ok! I wanted to get downstairs to see Cas, cus I hadn't seen him since the night before, then we had the party and I…just forgot!" Dean huffed.

"Where was it?" Ellen asked, her eyes watering at her attempt to not laugh.

"In his work trousers." Castiel replied and everyone doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Dean!" Ellen chuckled and patted his hand. "You poor boy."

"Go on, Cas. You might as well tell the whole story now." Jo grinned. So Cas proceeded to tell them about the whole romantic tale…right up until Max had pulled off Dean's towel.

"OK!" Sam yelled and covered his ears. "More than I need to know." He added.

"So have you set a date?" Jo asked.

"We only got engaged last night!" Dean replied.

"So?" She countered. "You made him wait two years…how much longer does the guy have to suffer?"

"Have you picked who you want as your best men?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask Sam" Dean replied and felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"I'd be honoured."

"And I was gonna ask Gabriel." Castile added.

"Hell to the no!" Gabriel interrupted. "I've got my own plans for this wedding, none of which include standing in a lame ass suit!"

Cas and Dean shared a worried look. But decided not to question things tonight. They would find out what Gabriel had planned a little closer to the wedding. If it was bad they would put a stop to it…one way or the other.

"Jo?" She turned to look at Cas and smiled. "I don't want you to feel like I'm picking you second to Gabriel but…would you do me the honour of being my best…person?" Castiel asked and Jo shrieked with excitement, flinging her arms around his neck.

"No one would ever be second best to Gabriel!" She laughed and Gabriel smiled, then frowned. Not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. "Does this mean I get to plan the Bachelor party?" She asked.

"Party? Party planning? I changed my mind!" Gabriel yelled, almost hysterical.

?/?/?/?/?

"We should get a pool." Dean stated, as he sat on the bench at the back door, looking out over the garden. The light from the kitchen, mixed with the light of the moon, lit the place up beautifully.

Castiel walked out with two bottles of beer in his hand and passed one to his partner. He then sat next to him, pulling Dean's arm around his shoulder, and snuggled close. It was a cool night, but just comfortable enough to sit outside and listen to the crickets.

"We have a wedding to plan…and you want to get a pool?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah…or a Jacuzzi. The things we could do with that." He smiled back. His mind starting to form all sorts of dirty thoughts…thoughts that included a lot of bubbles.

"Hmm, maybe it would be better upstairs in the bathroom." Castiel added, stroking Dean's thigh lightly and making the man twitch a little.

"That could be messy." Dean breathed out.

"I'd like to think so." Cas replied and laughed slightly as Max trotted around the garden barking at the flowers that blew near him in the wind.

"Kinky bastard." Dean grinned and shifted so he could get access to his lover's neck. Cas moaned against him, gripping his thigh tighter, as Dean marked his neck.

"Dean, not here. The neighbours complained last time." He insisted and tried to pull away, only to have Dean shift so he was forcing him down onto the bench, knocking the beer onto the patio. When he was lying flush on top of him, Dean grinned.

"Not my fault you're so damn loud!" He remarked and Castiel gaped up at him.

"I'm not the loud one! You almost shattered the windows with all that screaming last time!" He jumped and yelped when Dean's hand began palming him through his trousers.

"Is that so?" Dean grinned at him and loved the way Cas bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. "Let's see how quiet you can be then."

He unzipped Castiel's trousers and pulled them down slightly, letting his cock spring free. Cas gasped loudly when the cool air hit his hard length and tried to wriggle to get away.

"No you don't, come here." Dean grabbed his hip and pulled him down, pinning him under his body. "No moving…or screaming." He smiled and unbuttoned the white shirt hiding Castiel's body.

He kissed his bare chest and flicked his tongue over the man's nipples causing him to arch into him and groan despite himself. Dean smiled against his skin as he moved lower. Kissing his navel and running his tongue along the dark patch of hair that made it's way down to one of Dean's favourite places.

"I'm beginning…to, ugh, think you…God, Dean…only want me… for my body." He rasped, as Dean kissed the inside of his thigh, missing where Cas wanted him most. He lifted his head and smiled at him.

"I want every part of you Cas. I love you." Cas reached up and touched his cheek gently.

"Love you too." He replied and smiled as Dean kissed the palm of his hand.

"Now, shut up and lie back down so I can make you scream." Cas barely had time to breath, let alone reply, as Dean took him in his mouth. He cried out and then clamped a hand over his mouth. His other hand moving into Dean's hair. He tried to keep his body still, not wanting to choke the man above him. Dean reached up and tore his hand away from his mouth, wanting to hear all the amazing noises he made. He reached down between Cas' legs and cupped his balls, rolling them between his fingers and continuing to moan against his cock.

"_God, Dean, _so good!" He moaned when Dean swirled his tongue around the head and then took him all the way to the back of his throat, sucking hard and moaning again. Cas thrashed up and cried out, grabbing Dean's head and holding him in place as he reached his peak. Dean greedily sucked him dry before releasing him and kissing his way back up his body. Cas was almost sliding off the bench, panting hard and seeing stars. He looked up to see Dean smiling down at him, looking very pleased with himself.

"You're getting better at that." Cas panted.

"After two years, I'd like to think so." Dean grinned back, his throat feeling a little hoarse.

"CAN YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN! SOME OF US HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING!" Cas covered his face, feeling it burning with embarrassment. Their charming neighbour, Miss Missouri Mosely, had been one of the few neighbours they hadn't got to know very well. First impressions didn't seem to be helping them much now.

"Oh, God! Kill me now." Cas muttered from behind his hands. Dean had his head on Castiel's chest, laughing uncontrollably. He got himself under control enough to reply to her. Seeing as Cas was too busy wishing for death.

"Sorry, Miss Mosely! We'll keep it down!" He called back just as the woman slammed her bedroom window shut.

"I'm never going outside again." Cas insisted, still covering his flaming face. Dean grabbed his hands and pulled them out of the way, leaning down to kiss him.

"Come on! She didn't see anything!" Dean replied, trying not to laugh at how cute he looked.

"She knows what we were doing. How can I even look at her now?" He snapped back and pushed Dean off his body.

"She knows we're a couple." Dean laughed. "She's bound to think this sort of stuff happens."

"Not in the garden for all to see." Cas hissed back as he marched into the house. Dean whistled to Max and the dog came bounding through the garden to meet him. He picked him up and kissed his head, carrying him into the house.

"Cas, seriously, I don't think she cares." Dean said, putting Max down in his bed.

"I care!" Cas replied, his face still showing a lot of redness.

"Come ere'." Dean smiled and pulled him into his arms. "If you want, I'll go talk to her tomorrow. Make some shit up!" Cas sighed slightly and put his head on Dean's shoulder.

"That might help." He mumbled.

"Good, now," He grinned and lifted Cas' head to meet his gaze. "Now that we have that settled…I told you, you were the noisy one." Cas shoved him in the chest, earning a laugh from Dean.

"We'll see about that!" Cas snapped and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the bedroom. He prayed the walls were thick enough…otherwise Missouri was getting no sleep tonight.

**Aww do we all feel a little embarrassed for Cas…and bad Dean for teasing him! I always liked Missouri so I wanted to fit her into the story. She'll be a regular soon so I hope you guys are fans. I really would love to see her back on the show. **

**Review and I shall update. I think that is a fair trade. Love ya'll X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like Cinderella just finding out the slipper fits…if it did, then how did it fall off in the first place? Off topic! Glad you guys like so far. I'll keep the updates coming, so long as you continue your lovely words of encouragement. **

**Cheers, my darlings **

Chapter 3 Drama on the Horizon

Dean rolled over and looked at the man lying next to him. Cas was curled in a ball, his hand clutching his pillow lightly and a smile playing across his beautiful lips as he dreamt. Dean couldn't help leaning over and kissing his lips gently.

"I love it when you wake me that way." Cas breathed and kissed him back.

"I've known you to prefer the other ways I wake you up." Dean smirked and was rewarded with a slap on the ass.

"Don't cheapen the moment." Cas growled at him and opened his eye slowly, rubbing the sleep out of them. "What time is it?"

"Just past nine." Dean replied and then stopped short. They stared at each other for a few seconds, giving the fear a moment to sink in.

"SHIT!" They cried and jumped out of bed. Dean was the first to make it to the shower leaving Castiel to bang angrily on the door.

"Dean! Share it! We'll get ready faster!" He yelled and tried to unlock the door. He could hear the water turn on and groaned, banging his head against the door. "Dean!"

"Not a chance, Cas! If you get in here with me, then we'll be more late than we already are!" Dean replied and let the hot water pour over his naked body. He could still hear Castiel trying the door handle and couldn't help but laugh. "Give me a minute, I'm almost done." He quickly washed the sleep out of his system and then climbed out, leaving the water running so it was warm for his partner.

"You're wasting it!" Cas yelled as he finally got the door opened and quickly knocked the water off.

"It takes a while to heat up! I was keeping it warm so you didn't have to wait!" He bit back. Wrapping a towel around his body, he walked into the bedroom to find some clothes.

He just finished putting on his boots when Cas emerged, shaking and looking severely pissed off. The towel was hanging low on his hips and Dean had to look away. If he got himself all worked up now, then Cas would certainly skin him alive.

"How was you're shower?" He asked as Cas pulled some trousers on.

"Freezing, thanks to you!" He snapped back. Pulling a shirt over his head he gasped when he felt Dean's hands on his hips. "We don't have time for _that!"_ He hissed and pulled the shirt down so he could see Dean's face. The man was standing in front of him looking like a cross between guilty and horny.

"I don't want you going to this place and being made at me." Dean sighed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm not mad. I'm stressed. I just want everything to be perfect." Cas replied with a small smile.

"It will be, I promise." Dean grinned at him and let go of his hips.

"It wont be if Gabriel gets there before us." Cas smirked.

"Shit, come on!" Dean didn't even wait for Cas to respond. He was downstairs in the car and backing it out of the driveway before he even realised his partner wasn't with him.

?/?/?/?/?

"Welcome to Zeddmore and Spangler's. Do you have an appointment?" The smartly dressed woman smiled at them as they approached the reception desk.

"Yes, Novak and Winchester." Castiel replied, gripping Dean's hand like his it was a lifeline. Zeddmore and Spangler were wedding planners who were very good at what they did and very difficult to hire. They were booked out for the entire year. But Sam had recently helped them in a lawsuit so the owed him a favour or two.

"Ah yes, Mr Zeddmore and Mr Spangler have been expecting you. Just have a seat, you're a little late but I know how bad traffic can be around here." She smiled at them. They walked over to the comfortable suite and sat down just as Sam, Gabriel and Jo bounded in.

"Have you been waiting long? You appointment was half an hour ago." Sam asked checking his watch.

"We were running late." Cas replied and glared at Dean.

"Yeah, Cas overslept." Dean received a slap to the back of the head for that comment.

"No matter, the main attraction is here now." Gabriel grinned and took a seat next to his cousin.

"It's customary to let the _lady_ sit down." Jo snapped at him, seeing no other available seats.

"You're absolutely right, Jo. If a lady comes in, I'll be sure to let her sit down." Jo lifted her fist to punch him in the face, just as the large double doors in the far corner opened dramatically. Cas and Dean held their breath as the two men sauntered out. Both were average height, in tight tuxedos, carrying brandy glasses as they walked confidently towards the group.

"Now remember what I told you…they can be a little extreme." Sam whispered to Dean and Cas and the two of them nodded in response.

"Who are the grooms?" The man with the glasses and arched eyebrow asked with a bored expression.

Cas and Dean looked at each other for a moment and then raised their hands.

"Good, glad we at least know that much." He looked up at the ceiling, as he said this. Trying to look cool and collected. Cas and Dean looked up assuming he had spotted a smudge of dirt on the ceiling. They found no evidence of it. "I'm Ed Zeddmore and this is my partner Harry Spangler."

"Oh, so you two are gay?" Dean asked feeling a little happier that the men taking care of their wedding knew what it meant to them.

"_Partners_ in_ business_" Harry hissed at him. Cas grinned slightly, as Dean flushed scarlet.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"If the two of you will kindly follow us. You can leave the rest of your wedding party here for now, Maggie will see to it that they get tea or coffee." Ed ensured them and then the two men began walking away. It took Cas and Dean several seconds to realise they were supposed to follow.

The men walked into a large looking office. In the centre of the room sat four chairs. Two were wooden, uncomfortable and plain looking, while the other two were large, draped in red and gold cushions, with high rising backs and didn't look like they would be out of place in Buckingham Palace. Harry and Ed took the grand looking chairs, leaving the grooms-to -be to sit on the uncomfortable ones.

"Now, first things first. What sort of a wedding were you looking for?" Ed asked and flipped open a notepad, holding his pen poised to write down what they said.

"Yeah, because we do themed weddings, traditional weddings, weddings abroad and we even did one last week for a couple who were obsessed with bondage and-" Harry was quickly cut off by Ed's foot connecting with his shin.

"Like I said, what sort of wedding do _you_ want?" Ed asked and glared at Harry to be silent.

"Well, we really would prefer a traditional wedding. We don't want anything over the top or dramatic. Just a small family affair…there really wont be much of a guest list." Ed scribbled down everything Castiel said and nodded his head up and down as he did so.

"Have you chosen who will stand for you?" He asked.

"I'm having my brother and Cas is having our friend Jo." Dean replied.

"Is there any personal touches you want to add." On seeing the confused looks that he received, he sighed and added, "Saying your own vows for example."

"I like the idea of that." Dean said and Cas smiled in agreement.

"Ok, anything else?" Harry asked, not really sure what to do with himself while Ed continued to take notes.

"Not really. We only got engaged a few weeks ago. Everyone's been pushing us to start making plans." Dean replied and Cas squeezed his hand, reassuring him that he wasn't offended by that remark.

"Well marriage is for life. If you two already believe that you'll be together forever then why rush the small details?" Ed asked and appeared to circle something on the page.

"We want to get married!" Cas bit back a little too defensively. "We just want to make our own plans for it. That's why we want you there. You can help with what we want and everyone else will just take a backseat."

"I'm glad we see things in a similar light." Ed smiled back at him, looking up from the notepad for the first time. "How about this? We'll book you in for another appointment next week. Go home and have a good think about what you want. Discuss it between the yourselves and then show us your ideas and we'll work with it from there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Dean responded and Cas nodded in agreement.

They shook their new wedding planners' hands and then left feeling a little more relaxed and confident that things would go well. After all these guys were the best and they were doing it at a low cost, thanks to Sam.

"Hey, Harry, look." Ed smiled and flipped the notepad round for his partner to see. "Buffy straddling the Tardis."

"That's the best one you've drawn yet."

?/?/?/?/?

Dean walked into his office the next morning and groaned. His boss was back from vacation and Dean wasn't prepared for the many post it notes stuck to his computer. He looked outside at the sun beating down on the ground and wished he could go back to work for Bobby in the car shop. But that wouldn't cover the bills, nor would it pay for the wedding. He gritted his teeth and walked over, lifting the first note.

_Dean, call Barbara and have her return that tie I was wearing._ Dean hated calls like this. Calling a woman his boss was having an affair with was humiliating. Second note.

_Dean, find that sweater I like. _One of the most irritating notes. Completely useless and downright ridiculous.

_Dean, where are the blueprints I asked for?_ Ah a work related question. The problem was, his boss had them last, so he had no clue as to the whereabouts of said blueprints.

He sighed, grabbed the first note and picked up the phone. _It's gonna be a long day!_

"So how's the wedding plans coming?" Dean smiled slightly, leaning the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could bump fists with his collegue. Kevin Tran was the only good thing about this job. The kid was young, but he was smart, funny and hated the boss as much as Dean.

"Hell! The new wedding planners are helping. But I wish everyone would give us a break. You'd think the wedding was next week the way their getting on." Dean huffed slightly. "Oh, hello is that Barbara Jones." He waved to Kevin to hold on while he talked to the 'mistress'. Afterwards he put the phone down and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Just don't let Crowley hear about it just yet. You know how homophobic that guy is! He'll make your life an even bigger misery." Dean hadn't dared tell Cas what his boss was like. But the man really did hate gay people…and made a point of saying it whenever Dean was around.

"Don't think he would have hired me if he'd known." Dean grinned miserably.

"I'm pretty sure he's put it in the application forms now." Kevin added and Dean snorted in response.

"You bringin' a date to the wedding?" He asked and Kevin frowned at him. "What?"

"I didn't know I was invited." He replied.

"Of course you're invited. We haven't even got the invitations done yet…we haven't set a date yet. But you were always on the list, man." Kevin's face lit up and then fell.

"I haven't got anyone to bring." He mumbled.

"Bring yourself! I know some pretty girls, I'll hook you up." Kevin grinned from ear to ear, then quickly ducked behind his cubicle at the familiar sound of a cane tapping along the corridor.

"Dean?" Dean bit the inside of his mouth and turned to see Crowley staring down at him. "You were late today."

"I was?" Dean asked, genuinely surprised.

"You were! I'll be deducting an hour of your wages for that!" Before Dean could respond he was marching away, shoulders tense and feet tapping sharply on the floor.

"If the lord ever comes and asks me to sacrifice someone for the greater good….he's fuckin' gone!" Dean snapped and punched his desk in a temper.

?/?/?/?/

Dean stopped as he pulled the car into the driveway. Missouri was in her garden pulling up some weeds. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her yet about the incident in the garden. _Suppose now is as good a time as any._

He casually walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She stood, a little breathlessly, and glared at him.

"Well, if you're gonna stand there you might as well help! Hold that bag open." He frowned and quickly picked the bag up.

"Miss Moseley, I wanted to apologise for keeping you awake the other night. We didn't intend to disturb your sleep." He offered and jumped as a few of the nettles caught his knuckles.

"Most people really don't think when they're in the throws of passion, huh?" He paled and stared wide eyed at her. But she just chuckled in response. "Young man, I may be an old woman with a bad hip, but I know passion when I see it. I see you two walking together and holding hands. Never a stronger bond of love ever passed my sight." She smiled up at him and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Still, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention to Castiel that you knew what we were doing. He's a little embarrassed." Dean replied, feeling his own cheeks heating up a little.

"So he should be! Screamin' like a damn whore!" Dean gaped at her but she just threw her head back and laughed. "Don't worry, sweetie. Our secret." She added and tapped her nose.

"Glad we got that covered." He sighed and went to set the bag down.

"Where do you think you're going? Just because you have my silence doesn't mean you've repaid for my lack of sleep. Now hold the damn bag open."

?/?/?/?/

Cas heard the front door slam shut and felt his stomach flip over. He still found it odd the his body reacted whenever Dean was nearby. You'd think the spark would have died by now. But apparently not. When he didn't come in to the kitchen, where Cas was making dinner, he got curious and went to investigate.

Dean was sitting on the floor against the closed door. A leaf was attached to his short strands of hair and his clothes were covered in grass stains.

"Do I want to know?" Cas asked and grinned down at him.

"Was talking to Missouri." Dean replied a little out of breath. "Wanted to apologise for the garden incident. She thought you were being murdered, I convinced her that you had just stubbed your toe on the door." Cas blushed at the memory.

"So she bought that?" He asked suspiciously.

"One hundred percent." Dean answered.

"So how do you explain the…crap that's now your clothes?" Cas reached down and pulled the leaf out of his hair. He could smell the grass on his skin and see the faint outline of sweat on his face. It strangely turned him on.

"I offered to help with her gardening." Dean lied and slowly, with Cas' help, pulled himself up.

"I thought I heard a lawn mower." Cas smiled and rubbed his lover's cheek. Only smudging the dirt more across his face. "Seeing as you were so good to go and talk to her. How about we go upstairs and get you cleaned up?" He offered and reached round to grab Dean's ass.

"Ok, but you might have to carry me up the stairs." Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm.

Once they were in the bathroom, Cas made light work of Dean's clothes. Ripping them off his body and kissing every inch as he did so. Dean groaned and grabbed the sink for support. His legs already weak from all the work he had done.

Cas stood back and reached into the shower, turning the water on and then pushing Dean in and under the spray. While he let the water run over his aching body, he watched as Castiel stripped off his own clothes. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him under the water, latching onto his mouth and nibbling his lower lip, both of them moaning as their erections slotted together. Dean began to grind down on him, his body trembling with a mixture of excitement and exhaustion. All the worries of the day melting away as Castiel moaned against his mouth.

"Dean, stop!" He demanded and wrenched his mouth away. "I need you in me! Waited to long." Dean pushed him back against the wall. Cas gasped as the cool tiles pressed against his skin, sending all sorts of shocks to his groin.

"Lift your leg, baby." Dean mumbled against his mouth. Cas lifted his leg obediently and wrapped it around Dean's hip. The pains in his legs being outweighed by the excitement between them. Both of them groaning at the extra friction it caused. Dean needed to take a few deep breaths before he dared to move. He was still so wound up he worried he might blow before they got to the good bit.

"Dean, please…need you." Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him close and Dean almost choked at how good it felt. He let some of the soap from his body slid over his fingers, then reached down and pushed one into his lover without warning. Cas threw his head back against the tiles and thrust his hips downwards, desperate for more. Dean latched onto his neck and sucked on the point just above his collar bone, making sure to leave a mark. A very sensitive area for Cas. "More!"

Dean slipped in a second and then a third finger, loving the noises that Cas was making and that he was the one to cause them. Cas was gripping his shoulders like his life depended on it. Digging his nails in the flash and surely leaving some hard to explain marks of his own.

When Dean was satisfied that he was ready he lined himself up and pulled Castiel's head down. Meeting his gaze, Dean smiled at him and ran his tongue over his lips. "Ready for me, baby?" He asked.

"If you make me wait any longer, then you can sleep with Max for the rest of the week." Without warning Dean thrust into him. Cas gasped and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. His leg, the one that was supporting his weight, buckled beneath him. But Dean was quick to catch him. He lifted both legs and wrapped them around his waist, slamming deeper into Cas and hitting his prostate. "God, Dean! Don't…stop!" He cried.

"Never!" Dean replied and kissed him hard, sure to leave another bruise to be explained in the morning. He pushed in and out with short thrusts, making sure to hit Cas' sweet spot on each one. He knew when Cas was getting close because he reached down and gripped his ass, urging him on.

"Dean…please…fuck…don't stop! So close…please!" Dean reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Castiel's leaking cock. Giving it a sharp squeeze and running his thumb over the slit was enough. Cas came loud and hard, still clinging to Dean body for support. Dean slid down onto the floor of the shower still pushing in and out of him, trying to reach his release.

"Come on, lover." Cas whispered in his ear. "Let me know I can make my husband scream." He clenched his cheeks around Dean cock and Dean barrelled over the edge, shooting his load into Castiel's ass. They lay on the floor of the shower, panting heavily and completely calm. Cas stroked Dean damp hair and rubbed a hand over his back.

"Bad day?" He asked and felt Dean grin against his neck.

"Yeah, but it's looking up." He replied and kissed him softly on the cheek. Things would always get better as long as Cas was around.

Dean lifted his head slightly and Cas frowned up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's burning?" Dean questioned back at him.

"Crap! The dinner!"

**Well ain't that sweet. Hey look. It's not really a cliff-hanger, right? And there was smutty goodness. Hope you liked. The drama will begin to kick off in the next chapter. So brace yourselves for the suspense…the disasters…and of course more smut! Please review?**


End file.
